The Life and Times of a Schemer
by DragoncatKHfan
Summary: Formerly 100 Musing of a Schemer. For WishingFire's 100 theme challenge. . Contains some mild LexZex. Other pairings may come up later. T for some swearing.
1. Introduction

I do not own Kingdom hearts  
>Review are always appreciated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning<strong>  
>He awoke to the cool feeling of rain on his face and an emptiness in his chest.<br>"I was wondering when you would come around." Ienzo opened his eyes, sat up and turned towards the voice.  
>"Xehanort?"<br>"Not exactly, I am Xemnas and you are Zexion."  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"We have much to discuss; come, the others will want to see you."  
>"Others… wait you mean Even, Braig Dilan, and Aeleus they're here too?" But Xemnas had already turned his back and began to walk away. Ienzo debated for only a moment before getting up and following him.<p> 


	2. Love

**Puppy Love**  
>There were butterflies in his stomach every time he got near him, he held his breath every time he handed him something and he struggled for words every time he caught him off guard. He didn't have a heart he shouldn't have been able to love; if that was the case were all though things just his imagination. Suddenly he ran into something.<br>"Zexion are you okay." Lexaeus offered a hand to help him up.  
>"I'm fine." Zexion stuttered. Ignoring the hand he got up and walk off.<br>Try as he might be couldn't wipe the blush off his face.


	3. Hate

**Burn**  
>Similar to love, hate was another thing he shouldn't have been able to feel. But as he watched the flames lick the books covers, the pages turn black as night and the words melt into nothing if it wasn't hate boiling up inside him, then he didn't know what it was.<br>"Put this fire out and get out of here NOW!" he screamed. The intruder did as he was told and left without a trace.  
>He didn't know if he could hate but he did know one thing. Axel would pay for burning half of his personal library.<p> 


	4. Vacation

**A Little Trip**  
>"Hey Zexion guess what." Demyx was almost singing.<br>Zexion knew what but decided to humor him.  
>"What?"<br>"It's vacation day and you know what that means."  
>"Actually, I don't." Zexion looked up from his book now curious.<br>"It's time for you and me to take a little trip."  
>"No." Zexion said shutting his book and beginning to walk off.<br>"Come on Zexy it will be fun."  
>"No and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."<p>

**…**

Zexion and Demyx now stood outside the gate of Cedar Point.  
>"Curse you and your puppy dog eyes." Zexion muttered.<p> 


	5. Growing Up

**Loss of Innocence**  
>All children, except one, grow up. The day Ienzo had grown up was the day his parents had died. That was the day all of his childlike behaviors and beliefs had stop. After that day he no longer whined and complained when he didn't get his way, or saw things in black and white. He no longer was oblivious to the world around him or to other people's feelings. Sure he still ran away from Even on occasion but who wouldn't want to get away from Even once in a while. Zexion sometimes wondered if he had grown up too fast.<p>

* * *

><p>The first sentence is actually the first sentence in the book peter pan. Not sure if it's the first line in the play though.<p> 


	6. Trouble Brewing

**Prank Gone Awry**  
>"What are you two doing?" Zexion asked Xigbar and Axel as he passed them in the hallway.<br>"Nothing."  
>"It doesn't look like nothing." Zexion said pointing at the array of stuff Xigbar and Axel were carrying.<br>Xigbar smiled. "Let's just say the brit's in for the surprise of his life."

They walked off and Zexion did not follow them. It was about an hour later that Zexion heard an explosion coming from another part of the castle. It was about another hour later before Zexion realized that something had gone awry as Axel and Xigbar were in the infirmary and Xemnas was now bald.


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

**Lexy**  
>The trash can rattled in the alley way. Ienzo got closer to it and the lid pop off to reveal a tiny white creature with black spots and blue eyes. It was adorable. Ienzo picked it up and carried it out of the alley. "Ienzo there you are, I've been looking all over for you."<br>"Hey dad what's this?"  
>"That Ienzo is a kitten."<br>"Can I keep it?"  
>"I see no harm in it, what will you name it?"<br>Ienzo looked down at the tiny kitten. "Lexy, her name is Lexy."  
>Ienzo's dad nodded in approval.<p> 


	8. First Love

**Kitty Love**  
>Lexy quickly became Ienzo's beloved pet. She and Ienzo were inseparable. When Ienzo went out she followed, when Ienzo went to bed she slept on top of him, and when Ienzo was reading she would almost looked like she was reading too. When Ienzo was upset he would go to her for comfort as she was always there with an open ear and a gently purr. She could often be seen sitting on Ienzo's lap as he read. They were closer than two peas in a pod and they stayed that way until 5 years later on that fateful day.<p>

* * *

><p>I decided to use the cat for this one because I didn't want this chapter and the next one to be pretty much identical<p> 


	9. First Tragedy

**Pet Sematary**  
>Ienzo ran into the house carrying Lexy's mutilated body.<br>"Dad!" he yelled.  
>"Ienzo why are you yell, what happen?" He said rushing into the room and kneeling before Ienzo.<br>"She ran… into an alley… and then …something… attacked her." Ienzo hiccuped out the sentence as the tears rolled down his cheeks.  
>"Did you see what attacked her?"<br>"Only… a glimpse…, it was… small and blue."  
>Ienzo's dad place a hand on Lexy. "I'm sorry Ienzo but," he paused for a brief moment. "Lexy's dead."<br>Ienzo paused before hiccuping out the next sentence.  
>"Can…can you… help me… bury her."<br>Ienzo's dad nodded.

* * *

><p>Lexy died from an unversed attack DX<p>

Ienzo's dad nods a lot _

The title comes from a Stephan King book I read in 5th grade. Believe it or not, despite the fact that I was a 5th grader reading a high school level book, I actually understood it. And yes I know cemetery is misspelled believe it or not that's intentional.


	10. Parents

**Funeral**  
>During the reception all he did was stare at the coffins. When it had initially happened he had felt such an array of emotions; sadness that his parents were no longer there, anger at the creatures who had taken them, guilt for not having been able to do something, anything. He had practically bawled his eyes the first few days after but then a numbness over took him. The numbness was still there. "Ienzo?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see a man. "My name is Even, I worked with your father, you're going to come live with me for a while, okay." Ienzo nodded, he could see the pity in the man's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>I feel like an evil person right now DX<p>

Reviews are appreciated and I know I promised to try and get 5 out a day but I started college and for those of you in college you know full well what I'm talking about.


	11. Afraid of the Dark

**The Beginning of a Friendship**  
>"Hey Zexion!"<br>Zexion let out a quiet groan as the organization's newest member ran up to greet him. "Number 9 I would prefer that you call me by my number."  
>"But that's lame." He groaned<br>"It doesn't matter if its _lame_ I still prefer it."  
>"Fine," He huffed "hey I was wondering would you come with me to the basement."<br>"Why?"  
>"Well, because I'm afraid of the dark."Zexion raised an eyebrow.<br>"I'm serious!"  
>"Number 9 even if that were possible there's no way I would..."<br>Number 9 began to pout  
>"Well I suppose." Number 9 grab Zexion's wrist and began to gently drag him towards the stair.<br>"By the way, you can call me Demyx."


	12. Holding Hands

**Second Love**  
>Ienzo was hiding behind a bush reading when he found him. "There you are, you really shouldn't run off like that, you might give Even a heart attack." He scolded, his tone gentle and kind. Ienzo smiled at the thought as the tall guard grabbed his hand and began to lead him back to the castle.<p>

Ienzo felt a warmth over take his heart. 'Strange I haven't felt like this since the first time I saw that red-head. Does that mean…' He looked up at the guard and the feeling only intensify. 'I suppose it does.' he internally sighed.


	13. Popcorn

**Blackmail**  
>"So you offered to make popcorn but you don't know how to make it?"<br>"That's pretty much the jest of it." Xigbar replied. Zexion's eyes narrowed.  
>"Don't give me that look, I only volunteered because of Demyx, you're friends with him aren't you?"<br>"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to help you."  
>A wicked grin spread across Xigbar's face. "Help me or I'll tell Lexeaus that you have been crushing on him since you were ten."<br>Panic crossed Zexion's face. "You wouldn't."  
>"Oh, I <em>totally<em> would."  
>"Fine!" Zexion hissed grabbing a pot.<br>"I'm glad that's settled." Xigbar grinned triumphantly.


	14. Cookies

**Cookie Mystery**  
>"You made cookies." Vexen stated watching Zexion sit on a lab table, munching on cookies and reading.<br>"Uh huh." Zexion replied not looking up from his book.  
>"Why."<br>"No reason." Zexion replied grabbing a cookie and munching on it.  
>"There's always a reason with you, now tell me what it is."<br>"No."  
>Vexen scowled. "Tell me or else."<br>"Ooh, I'm _so scared_."  
>Vexen let out a huff and then walk out of the lab.<br>"Dude, that was a close one." Demyx said climbing out of one of the cupboards and grabbing a cookie.  
>"You owe me one." Zexion replied grabbing another cookie.<p>

* * *

><p>No I do not know why Demyx and Zexion were hanging out in the lab eating cookies.<p>

All of the people who review will get delicious, chocolate chip cookies made by Zexion... okay not really but please review anyway.

Also thank you IenzosShuggoCharra for reviewing. I just want you to know that even though I haven't review I really enjoy your Zexy version of this challenge.


	15. Memories

**Interesting**  
>Memories were an interesting thing to say the least. In their absence we forget, without the ability to retain them we wouldn't be able to learn and more importantly they make us who we are. Take Roxas and Xion for example. When they first came into being they had no memories and were lifeless dolls. It was only when they began to form memories that they developed personalities. Yes memories were interesting things indeed. Zexion was looking forward to learning more about them at Castle Oblivion.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope to get a few more out before the night's done. I'm gonna have to rack my brain though. I have to say not a really huge fan of this one, hope the next few turn out better.<p> 


	16. Tower

**Omen**  
>"Pick a card."<br>Zexion looked up from his book "Those are very interesting cards."  
>"They're tarot cards; they're used in fortune telling. Now pick a card."<br>Zexion drew a card. The picture on it was of a tower being struck by lightning with two creatures falling out of it.  
>"Ah the tower card, represents the chaotic breaking down of a lie to reveal the truth; it's an ill omen for all who draw it. "<br>"Why's that?" Zexion ask handing the card back.  
>"Because it predicts a negative change in one's life." Luxord replied shuffling is cards<br>Zexion shrugged it off as mere conjecture.  
>Little did he know the truth the card told.<p>

* * *

><p>The card is foreshadowing what will happen at castle oblivion.<p>

Also even though the tower has a negative connotation to it it's one of my favorite tarot cards  
>can't really explain why though _<p> 


	17. Stripes

**Digga Tunnah**  
>As soon as he saw the raptor he scrambled under a nearby bush. His mission was supposed to be simple; just a resonance mission to the pride lands. He had not anticipated becoming a meerkat and becoming so vulnerable to the predators that roamed the plains.<br>"Dang it, I'm not getting anywhere at this rate if only…" then he saw it; the wonderful entourage of black and white stripes passing by.  
>"Excuse me," he called running up besides the black and white mass. "do you mind if I travel under you?"<br>"I see no problem with it." replied one of the many zebras.

* * *

><p>The title comes from lion king 1 12  
>Funny story, when I asked my Senior lit. teacher what hamlet was about he told me that it was lion king with people.<br>I came to the conclusion that if that was the case than Lion king 1 1/2 was the equivalent of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead. For though of you who have read that play you know what I'm talking about. For thoses of you who haven't go read it, it is awesome.


	18. Stars

**When You Wish Upon A Star**  
>Wishing upon a star, who ever thought of that idea. All stars were were either burning balls of gas or other worlds. There was really nothing magical about them. And yet as Zexion looked up at them, in all their splendor, he couldn't deny that they seem magical; and he couldn't deny that secretly he wished they were.<p>

* * *

><p>I know this one is really short but the way I figure it it makes up for the one's that I've written that were a little bit on the longer side.<p>

Title comes from the disney song

I do not own kingdom hearts and reviews are always appreciated.


	19. Universe

**Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**  
>"Hey Zexion, what's the answer to life, the universe and everything?" Roxas asked<br>"42." Zexion replied without looking up from his book  
>"Why 42?"<br>"Because a giant super computer spent over a million years thinking about it and that's what it came up."  
>"Oh yeah, and where is this super computer."<br>"It used to be a planet located in the realm of light."  
>"Used to?"<br>"It was blown up in order to make room for an interstellar highway."  
>"Zexion, quit messing with me."<br>"Number 13 what reason would I have to "mess with you" as you say?" Zexion said looking insulted.  
>"Well I suppose you're right, thanks Zexion."<br>As Roxas ran off Zexion smiled at the gullibility of youth.

* * *

><p>In case you didn't pick it from the title, the 42 joke comes from the book <span>Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy<span> by Adam Douglas. If you haven't read that book yet you should, it's pretty entertaining.


	20. Princess

**Hottie**  
>"Why do we have to ask him?" Axel groaned.<br>"Who would you rather ask?" Demyx asked  
>"Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, anyone but him."<br>"Hey Zexion, would you mind settling an argument." Demyx asked, ignoring Axel's protests, when they found the schemer.  
>"That would depend on the argument."<br>"Who do you think is hotter; Jasmine, or Belle."  
>There was no hesitation. "Belle, not only is she attractive but she's also rather intelligent."<br>"Being intelligent doesn't make a person hotter."  
>"You know number 8 there's more to women besides looks."<br>"Yeah I know, but being intelligent doesn't count for anything in bed."  
>And with that Zexion left the room.<p> 


	21. Do Not Disturb

**If I Were You**  
>"I wouldn't go in there is if I were you."<br>Axel jumped slightly and turned to see Zexion leaning on the wall adjacent to the entrance to Vexen's lab.  
>"And why not?" Axel questioned.<br>"Trust me; you don't want to go in there."  
>"What would you do if I did squirt?"<br>"Watch you face the consequences of your stupidity." Zexion said his face portraying no emotion despite the jab at his height.  
>"Your bluffing," Axel opened the door. "Hey Vex."<br>A loud noise was heard as something in the lab exploded.  
>"If I were you I would start running." Zexion said calmly.<p> 


	22. Fear

**Fail**  
>Love, hate and now fear. Would the list of things he shouldn't be able to feel but swear he could never end.<br>'You need to do this, for yours and his sake.' He told himself.  
>"Lexeaus I," and that's when his courage failed him.<br>Lexeaus stared at Zexion who seem to be frozen.  
>"You, what?"<br>"Was wondering what you thought of the meeting, yeah the meeting." Zexion laughed nervously  
>Lexeaus raised an eyebrow at Zexion but answered his question all the same.<br>They talked for a few minutes before they parted after which Zexion spent a good 5 minutes banging his head against the wall.

* * *

><p>I still do not own kingdom hearts and reviews are still appreciated.<p> 


	23. Puzzle

**Professor Zexion and the Stooped Axel**  
>"Hey Zexion, I was wondering if you would help me with something."<br>"Number 8, I though you hated me, why would you ask me for help." Zexion said, his voice masking his disbelief  
>"Well," Axel rubbed the back of his head with his head. "You're smart aren't you?"<br>"So I've heard."  
>Axel shoved a DS into Zexion's hands. "I've tried everything but I cannot solve this puzzle, I don't even think it has an ans..."<br>"The match."  
>"What?"<br>"You have to light the match first before you can do anything else." Zexion replied handing the DS back  
>"You're fucking kidding me." Axel stated in disbelief.<p>

* * *

><p>The game Axel is playing is Professor Layton and the Curious Village. The puzzle he is doing is number 33 'Light which one.' It goes like this<p>

You have only one match left. You want to light the room with an oil lamp, start a fire to warm the room, and warm your bathwater. In order to complete all of the above actions, which of these should you light first?

Professor Layton is a seriously fun game, I would not recommend it to those who are mentally challenged though. For everyone else I totally recommend it.

Professor Layton is owned by Level 5 Inc.


End file.
